


A Moment of Peace

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Even in the midst of her hard life, Aerin has brief moments of peace.





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Prompt, Card and Number: early skyline almost mask from the Four Words card, N42

Aerin arose early, heading out to feed the chickens. The skyline was bright with dawn, the air cool and fresh. No one was about. The chickens chirped eagerly as she spread the seeds, several little chicks cheeping madly as they fought for them. She closed her eyes, breathing in, swathed in quiet joy. 

Then there was a call from the house: Brodda was awakening. She needed to go and oversee breakfast. Her genuine smile disappeared, to be replaced with a fixed mask: set lips in neither frown nor grin, carefully cultivated. The day was over almost before it had begun.


End file.
